


Reside in Happiness

by very_pog



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very_pog/pseuds/very_pog
Summary: Just read the goddam Fanfic, please. I worked countless hours on this piece of shit. I hope that you enjoy it. #Komahina"Sometimes, Life Hates You. Sometimes, You'll Die. If You Die, Live On."-Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! And by the way, be advised: Monokuma and Usami/Monomi aren't in the character cast mainly because they don't impact the story in any way, really. Other than Monokuma being his usual dirt bag self. And Usami being an adorable little bunny~! But they will appear at some point, so be advised!!!!
> 
> E N J O Y !

((Komaeda’s P.O.V))

I exhaled steadily, the warm breath escaping my lips; visible in the bitter cold air around me. I hold myself, attempting to shield my frail immune system against the late November chill. As of now, I sit at a bus stop that sits placidly out in the open, facing the heavily-worn asphalt full of dust, leaves, and trash. Now, it was nearly 7:10pm at night; a terrible time to be out alone in a big city.  _ I guess my luck has run out, yet again.  _ I sighed, the shadow of a frown appearing on my tightly drawn lips. A gust of wind whistled through my hair, entangling a few orange-red leaves into the wavy mass.  _ I’m not going to help out Fuyuhiko~san with homework if I have to sit in the cold like this…  _ I thought.  _ I’m going to be sick all weekend! Again…  _ I stared off into the sky, watching the sunset melt into night. Rich oranges and golds melded together seamlessly; the light blues of the afternoon turning into striking shades of lavender. It was… beautiful. I wish the sky could stay like that forever, with the pretty, soft colors that it created.

The wind blew through again, my arms and legs prickling all over, goosebumps ruining the bliss of the moment. I sneezed into the back of my hand. There were a couple splotches of blood as well as a sizable amount of saliva and mucus. I flinched away, rubbing the mess onto the side of my jeans. I went back to conserving body heat and watching for the bus. My phone was buzzing over and over in my jacket pocket, likely because of my acquaintances Mahiru and Mikan, who won’t stop spamming about  _ their  _ newfound friendship. I’m happy for them, but they don’t necessarily need to make it the center of every other post they create. I pulled the phone from my pocket and silenced it by flicking the little grey slide switch on the side. I slipped it back into my pocket. As I did, I felt something there that I hadn’t noticed before when I pulled my phone out the first time. A note, written on soft, lined paper. I had almost forgotten about this! Chaiaki-chan had handed it off to me with a wink as I headed off to fourth bell. I grasped the paper between my forefinger and thumb and carefully, to avoid damaging it, drew it from my pocket. I unfolded it cautiously. It read, 

“komaeda, i heard that someone likes you!! i don’t know who, but they’re S U P E R into you! ...or so i heard. i have my bets on either akane or mikan. i’m super pumped up to see who it is!! do you think they’ll ask you out? i’ll be eavesdropping to find out!!

´・ω・` ”

Chaiki-chan had an unusual habit of making all proper nouns or the beginning of sentences lowercase, even when she was handwriting things. She only capitalized letters when she was really enthusiastic, or was attempting to make a point. And she always signed her notes with either a looping cursive “C”, a Japanese emoticon, a quick sketch of a cat. It was nice of her to write me a note to me, even though the content wasn’t true. Who would even care to look at trash like me, let alone have a crush on me? I put the note back into my pocket for safe keeping. As I returned my gaze to the road, I watched a beat-up old bus roll to the side of the station. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then sneezed again. This time around, there wasn’t any blood, but a needless amount of saliva. I wiped it onto my jeans again and stood. The doors to the bus hissed open, and I stepped on. Reaching into my back pocket, I forked over the fare of ($25) to the grumpy-faced bus driver. He murmured something that I didn’t catch and pushed the bus into gear. I sat myself in an aisle seat, with no one beside me. I didn’t mind, though. If I sat alone, I was ok with that; no one really wanted to sit next to me much anyway. I rubbed my hands together to try to warm them up again. The bus was nice and heated, so I didn’t need to worry about being too cold for the next forty five minutes or so. After the bus pulled into the main road, someone poked my shoulder from behind.

“Hey, Komaeda,” The person whisper-shouted. I turned to face them. It was Hajime Hinata, one of the acquaintances I had made over the couple of years that I’d been at Hope’s Peak. 

“Ah, Hinata-kun! Hello. How are you?” I ask politely, bowing my head a little to avoid direct eye contact. Hinata-kun chuckled a bit.

“I’m alright. Tired, mostly. I’ve had a very full day today.” I nodded, turning to sit back in my seat, but then he added, “I’ve got a seat next to me that’s free, if you don’t want to sit by yourself.” I held my hands to my chest. 

“A- are you sure, Hinata-kun? I don’t want to be a bother…” My voice was soft, but Hinata-kun heard. 

“It’s not a bother at all. I would rather you sit by a friend, Komaeda.” Hinata-kun’s voice was gentle, coaxing. He was kind of right; it’s better to sit by people that you know then by yourself, or you run the risk of getting attacked or having your belongings stolen. I looked up at Hinata-kun. His olive green eyes pleaded; hoping for a ‘yes’ answer. I gave a soft smile.

“Sure, Hinata-kun. I’ll sit next to you.” I got up out of my seat, and Hinata-kun sat down, a warm grin spreading across his face. I moved into the aisle, clasping my hands together in front of me to avoid touching anyone else in the surrounding seats. I sat myself quietly next to my friend and placed my hands in my lap. I looked downward, avoiding looking at Hinata-kun again. Hinata-kun didn’t notice, as he was focused in on his phone. After a couple of minutes, he asked me a question. 

“So…” Hinata-kun started, “...what are you doing out so late, Komaeda?” He was still looking at his phone, but I could tell that he was awaiting my answer. 

“W-well… someone needed extra help with a lesson that they missed, so I decided to… help them out.” I squeeked. Hinata-kun looked up from his phone. 

“By ‘help’ you mean ‘help’, right? You didn’t just do it all for them? Or allow them to bully you into doing it?” He asked. I shook my head. 

“I  _ helped,  _ and only helped. What about you, though, Hinata-kun? School let out over three hours ago; shouldn’t you be at home, relaxing?” I ask. I sneak a cautious glance at Hinata-kun. He looks back, but in unease. I place my hand on his knee to try and give some comfort. 

“You don’t have to answer, Hinata-kun…” I moved my hand away, remembering how cold they were. “I’m sorry; trash like me shouldn’t be bothering someone with gifts like-” Hinata-kun huffed, cutting me off. He took my hand in his own and squeezed it. 

“Komaeda, stop calling yourself trash, first off. It’s so annoying. And second… why are your hands so cold?! How long were you waiting outside for?!” I looked back down at my lap. 

“Well… I could be wrong, but maybe… uh… an hour? I think…” I reply shakily. Hinata-kun sighed. I thought that he would respond, but he didn’t. He just sat in silence, grasping my hand. It was nice, actually, because his hands were really warm. 

“I… I’m sorry, Hinata-kun. I forgot my regular coat at home. I didn’t think I’d be out so late, and my usual jacket almost always will suffice… I didn’t take any kind of delays into account. I’m sorry…” I say, loosening my hand from his grasp. I leaned back into the seat, a whimpering sigh escaping my lips. Hinata-kun pocketed his phone. 

“Komaeda, what’s wrong? You’ve been in this flux lately; one moment you’re fine, the next… you don’t talk, are unwilling to do much, sad... Tell me what’s going on. You can tell me anything…” He stared at me. I fixate my dead gaze on him. Hinata-kun’s expression was practically dripping dismal despair. I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn’t feel the tears falling down my face until Hinata-kun wiped them away. 

“Komaeda,” Hinata-kun pulled me into a tight embrace, his arms wrapping around my body as though I would disappear if he let go. I hesitated before returning the gesture. Tears were falling from my face; unfaltering. 

“Komaeda, please tell me what’s going on with you.” Hinata-kun says, muffled, into my hair. I sniffled, pulling back and wiping the tears from my eyes. The worry and concern etched into my friend’s face was as intense as ever, pouring into his eyes and seeming to file through his entire being. I looked back down at my lap. 

“Well… when my parents… died,” I looked back up a Hinata-kun. “The rest of my family backed away from me. They all left me; abandoned me I guess, because they knew I wasn’t going to make it… make it very far. So, I don’t get much support. It’s no ones fault; I just get sensitive… sometimes… and I’m not very hopeful. I try to be hope, or at least an example of it… hope is what we need to get away from all of the despair in the world. Hope is… hope is what overcomes all darkness, all evils; all despair. I wanted everyone to be able to have hope, but when I can’t even feel it myself… we all fall into despair…” I shook my head. “N- nevermind. Trash like me shouldn’t-” Hinata-kun put a finger to my lips to silence me. 

“Komaeda, stop. It's so, so, annoying when you talk like that about yourself. You do matter. You may not think you do, but I think so. We all have different needs. Your needs are likely different than mine. And Chaiki’s. And Mikan’s and Souda’s. Also, your needs aren’t stupid or dumb. They aren’t getting met, and that’s… well, it’s upsetting. I get it. It’s frustrating and makes you sad. You can talk to me, though. Why don’t you?” Hinata-kun moved his finger from my lips and held my hands gingerly. Warmth again sank into my hands; inviting me to answer his question. I took a deep breath and regained my composure. 

“I don’t have an excuse; I just don’t go to anyone with my problems. I keep them to myself because I’d rather not bother anyone with them,” I admitted quietly. “It’s not any over-complicated reason, I just don’t like to talk about these kinds of things.” Hinata-kun nodded in understanding. 

“I would rather keep it to myself, too, but it’ll eventually crack you in half. Too much pressure on one person isn’t good for them… I don’t want you to be hurting. As a good friend, I want to be there for you. From now on, promise me. Promise that you’ll tell me whenever you’re upset,” Hinata-kun smiled at me, a genuine, happy smile. I didn’t hesitate in my response.

“Yes. I will talk with you, Hinata-kun. If I need help, I will tell you.” I smiled through the tears falling on my face. But they weren’t sad tears, now. For once… they were because I was happy. I hugged my friend close. I wanted to feel like I was there, to feel like I mattered. In this boy’s eyes, I mattered. I wanted to feel that way forever. Like I mattered. Hinata-kun backed away and wiped the tears off of my face with his coat’s sleeve. 

“You don’t need to cry. I’m right here. I’ll be a good friend to you, Komaeda. What was done to you, you didn’t deserve. I’m glad that I can be here for you.” I looked at him with admiration. 

“I greatly appreciate,” A yawn interrupted my sentence. “your kindness toward me, Hinata-kun. Thank,” another yawn interrupted me “you.” I winced. “S- sorry. Being sick… I get really tired really quickly.” I bit my lip and leaned back into my seat, yawning yet again. I closed my eyes and eventually, being lulled by the soft movement of the bus, drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. 2

((Hinata’s P.O.V.))

Komaeda had drifted off in the midst of trying to apologise to me. I kept my eyes on him. I continued to clasp his hand and watch his steady, sleepful breathing.  _ The poor kid,  _ I thought sadly.  _ He’s so sweet to everyone, and then he suffers for it.  _ I reached my arm around his waist and pulled him over to me carefully, trying my hardest not to wake him. He immediately curled up onto my side, and rested his head on my shoulder. I wondered if he thought he was at home in his bed, curling into a nice, soft pillow; with no cares in the world. I cautiously pulled my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 7:58 PM. I grumbled a few obscenities under my breath. If it was going to take over 30 minutes to get through traffic to get onto the freeway, it was going to take  _ hours  _ for me to get home. I rubbed my temples, sighing in frustration. Komaeda snorted and stirred in his slumber. I froze in fear, afraid that my small movements had woken him up. As soon as they began, his movements subsided, and I let out a little breath of relief. I was a little scared for Komaeda… I didn’t know why, yet, but something was wrong. I could feel it. I placed my arm gently around his shoulders and intertwined my fingers in his fluffy hair, curling it through my fingers. A few leaves fell from his wavy hair, floating down to rest on my thigh. I chuckled to myself. I wondered,  _ who had Komaeda deemed so necessary to help?  _ Well, then again, I’d stay to help a classmate if they needed it. Komaeda did a lot for other students, now that I think about it. He gave them money if they needed it for lunch, even if it were obvious that they were lying. If someone tripped, he stayed behind and helped them up, making absolutely sure that they were ok. If someone needed help, he’d be the first to offer assistance as if it wasn’t an inconvenience at all. But no one, I realised, did the same for him. I felt like he should at least have someone to talk to or express emotions to, because no one else would offer their time to him even if he asked. Even if he fell face first on the pavement and didn’t get up. I cringed. That reminded me almost sickeningly of my first day at Hope’s Peak, and how I’d coincidentally met Komaeda. 

_ I stood at the front gates of the massive school, wondering if this was really happening. If I really was attending  _ the  _ Hope’s Peak Academy, the school of the Ultimates. I was frozen to the spot, staring up at the beautiful school in awe. As I stared, I sighed.  _ Well, at least I haven’t had any kind of bad luck today…  _ I thought to myself. I had a feeling that today was going to be a good one; as if the drowning feeling in my stomach had lifted. I was so preoccupied that didn’t notice the brown haired female barreling down the road toward me. She yelled for people to get out of her way as she ran; pushing people down as she sprinted. I blinked, not reacting nearly at all; I turned slowly, and she crashed into me screaming, “Outta my way, idiot!”  _

_ It sent me and my bag tumbling onto the pavement. I groaned in annoyance. I tried to pick myself up off the ground, dusting off my shirtfront hastily; looking around to see if anyone else was around. There was one, a boy with white hair and a green jacket, who walked up to me and extended a hand.  _

_ “A- are you OK? I saw Akane Owari knock you down… I’m dreadfully sorry about her… she’s a bit hyperactive, or so I hear...”  _

_ I took his hand and he helps me to my feet.  _

_ “Thank you,” I say, smiling. The boy picks up my bag and hands it to me. He chuckled.  _

_ “I believe this is yours…” He says thoughtfully. I cursed under my breath.  _ How dumb can I be?!,  _ I thought in agitation.  _

_ “Thank you again. I guess I’m too shaken up to notice things right now…” I confessed, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.  _

_ “Ha ha, it’s ok!” He laughed. “I’m Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student.”  _

_ “O-oh… I’m Hajime Hinata...” I say, extending a hand in greeting. Komaeda took it.  _

_ “Ah, so-” The bell rang loudly, interrupting him. “Well, I guess we have to go to class. See you again soon, hopefully!” He waved as he walked through the gates. I was dumbfounded.  _ Did I just make a friend-?,  _ I wondered, walking through the school gates too. The beautiful courtyard was teeming with students who were chatting with friends, texting on their phones, rushing to get to class, even showing off their incredible talents. I was glad, briefly, knowing that these Ultimates wouldn’t pay me any attention. I quickly and quietly headed through the front doors into a large hallway that branched out into smaller ones, each containing at least 10 classrooms. I dug around in my pocket for the slip of paper that listed my classes. After a few seconds, I found it shoved way down at the bottom of my pocket. I sighed, relieved. I glanced at the first line of text;  _ Class No. 416: Y. Suzuki. Homeroom.  _ I looked around the halls. Quickly scanning the walls, I was able to discern that I was near the 400s and 500s, so I was definitely close. I heaved a sigh of relief, turning down the next hall.  _ 410, 412, 414… Ah-ha! 416!,  _ I smiled, grabbing a hold of the cold metal handle, pulling the heavy door open. The teacher stood at the front of the class, introducing one of the other students.  _

_ “Ah!” She said, looking me in the eyes. “You must be Hajime Hinata! Welcome to my class!” The woman had librarian like glasses, and a thick German accent, but spoke Japanese very fluently.  _

_ “Take a seat wherever you’d like, Hinata-san.”  _

_ I nodded, moving quietly to a seat in the back by a window overlooking the pretty courtyard. Preoccupied, I didn’t notice that someone was trying to get my attention until a piece of balled-up cardstock smacked me in the back of the head. “Hey-!” I grumbled, snatching the paper off of the floor. I carefully unfurled it.  _

“Behind you,” _ was all it read. I turned around and blinked in surprise. Komaeda, the white-haired boy I had met earlier, was standing with his back against the wall in the furthest corner of the class. When we met eyes, he looked at me funny, as if contemplating a question. I tilted my head to the side, my lips parted, about to ask him what was up, but was summoned to the front of the class by the teacher. She cleared her throat.  _

_ “Hajime Hinata, please stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself!” The teacher smiled at me pleasantly, gesturing to the podium at the front of the room that was labeled with the school’s famous insigma. I wavered, nervously getting up from my seat and making my way to the front of the class. Once I got to the podium, I gripped the sides and looked out on the students. Most of them were not even looking in my direction, as they were too focused on chatting with their friends or throwing pencils at each other; not noticing that I was even standing there. Well, discluding a good-natured female sitting near the door who had light gold hair with black lowlights and sapphire blue eyes, and Komaeda. He made absolute eye contact and urged me on. The girl, though, constantly glanced over at the door if fear, like she was awaiting something. I took a deep breath and forced a smile onto my lips.  _

_ “Hello, I am Hajime Hinata. I am pleased to meet all of you and am very glad to be attending Hope’s Peak Academy. I live nearby. I don’t have any pets, and…” I bit my tongue. I didn’t want to mention my parents. “Well, that’s about all…” I looked to the teacher, a slight flush staining my cheeks.  _

_ “Thank you, Hinata-san. You may be seated.” She nodded at me, dismissing me back to my seat. Komaeda gave me a proud nod and smiled, mouthing the words “good job”. I smiled and whispered,  _

_ “Thank you, Komaeda,” as I sat back in my seat.  _

_ The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention, and after a couple of seconds, the class quieted.  _

_ “We have a helper from Class 77-B! He volunteered to help me out for the first week of classes to make sure that you are all settled in and understand what Hope’s Peak is like!” She exclaimed happily. She gestured to the back of the room, and Komaeda stepped forward. The class turned to look at him. I felt a pang of something in my stomach as they all stared at Komaeda. It wasn’t jealousy, but it was something…  _

_ Komaeda bowed slightly, blushing. He began to introduce himself. “H-hello. I’m Nagito Komaeda. I may only be a 1st year here too, but I’m very aware of the school already. Surely I’ll be able to help with anything you might need.” He wore a subdued smile and clasped his hands in front of him, as though he needed to conserve space. I was astounded to say the least.  _ Why would he do that?  _ I wondered. All of the Ultimates walked around like they owned the place! But Komaeda did not. He also didn’t announce that he was an Ultimate in the first place. I wondered as to why…  _

_ “Thank you, Komaeda-san. Ok, class! Let me introduce myself…” The teacher began talking about her perfect life and her perfect family, and perfect everything. I zoned out, blocking out the teacher’s voice. I didn’t want to hear about the life that I didn’t have. I looked out the window and out into the courtyard. The flowers and trees all bloomed beautifully, filling the air with petals and leaves. I wondered how nice it would be to just sit outside and watch the clouds float by, the sweet smell of Sakura petals in the air. I blinked, trying to force the tears back. It brought a lot of memories back. Painful, sad memories. Another balled-up piece of cardstock hit me in the back of the head. This time, it stayed on my head, so I had to pick it out of my hair. I unfolded it. This note read,  _

_ “Hinata-kun, please pay attention; Suzuki-senpai is very strict on respect and attentiveness in her homeroom class…” I looked back at Komaeda. He wasn’t looking at me, but I could see from his face that he knew what I was feeling. I looked to my bag and opened the first pouch, digging around for a pencil. I found one and began to write a reply.  _

_ “OK. Sorry, I’m just a bit stressed!” I folded it in half and dropped it at my feet, sliding it back toward Komaeda. I looked toward the front of the class for the last five minutes, not listening, but looking attentive as though I really were interested in what she had to say about herself.  _

_ Finally, the bell rang and we were off to our first class of the day. As I got up to leave, Komaeda put a hand on my shoulder.  _

_ “I’ll be in the courtyard at lunch. Meet me there.” and with that he walked out. I stood in the doorway of my homeroom class; dumbfounded.  _ I guess I did make a friend, then,  _ I thought with finality, heading out into the crowded hallway.  _

My face flushed an unreasonable amount as I recalled that day. There was still a lot of gray space in my first week at Hope’s Peak that I didn’t understand, like how I was transferred from the reserve course to Class 77-B. I looked over at Komaeda, who had been breathing steadily, and took his pale hands in my own. He murmured in his sleep and burrowed his face into my neck as if in response. I blushed even deeper. I looked around at the rest of the passengers on the bus to make sure that no one was looking at me. They were all preoccupied looking at their phones, straight ahead, or at their kids. I recognised none of them, thankfully. I didn't know how my classmates would respond to me being around Komaeda. They didn't like him. Chiaki was fine with him, but Gundham, Akane, and Fuyuhiko especially hated him and his ranting. I checked the time on my phone. 8:46 PM. I winced. I had missed my stop. I let go of Komaeda's hand and patted him on the shoulder, trying to wake him. His steady breathing didn't falter, so I poked him on the side. That didn't faze him either. I turned to him, ruffling his hair carefully, but enough to be noticeable.

"Hey, Komaeda," I said softly, caressing his cheek in my hand. "It's time to get up. I missed my stop." I rubbed my thumb over the soft skin of his cheek and he stirred, blinking slowly and groggily yawning. 

"H-Hinata-kun… what's going on?" He yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes; still half asleep. "And why are you still here? You should've gotten off a while ago... " He looked me in the eyes directly, the grey-green of his eyes reflecting confusion. 

"Komaeda. Don't say another word. I absolutely do not want you to be blaming yourself for me being here. I chose to stay here for you." I hugged him again. This time, Komaeda didn't hesitate to hug me back. I was glad for that, feeling like I at least owed him something. I didn't want him rejecting my kindness; it felt like he was rejecting me.

"So," I started, drawing back, "where's your stop?" I ask politely. Komaeda's face contorted;a thoughtful expression overtaking his features. 

"Hmm… do you know where we are now? I live on W.R. Stanon Lane." Komaeda said. I must've looked shocked, because Komaeda blushed and stammered,

"I- I have a very large inheritance… And i-it was my parent's old house, anyway…" 

My initial surprise faded, but I was still impressed. I would never be able to afford something like that, even if I had a good paying job. I opened my mouth to ask Komaeda a question, when the bus came to an abrupt stop. 

“OK," said the buss driver gruffly. "this is the last stop. Everyone off,” I bit my lip; upset. A couple of people around me grumbled, and a few stood, ready to get off. Komaeda just chuckled and shook his head. 

“What rotten luck…” He whispered, standing sadly. “I guess I’d better get going. Oh, right-! W- would you like to come to my place for the evening? I know that this is abrupt, but you did miss your stop. It’s the least I can do to repay your kindness toward me.” He bowed deeply and turned; as if not caring if I followed. 

“Komaeda…” I whimpered, “Komaeda, wait!” Komaeda turned back to face me. “Are you sure? It is your house… I don’t want you to think that you’re required to house me.” Komaeda shook his head, a leaf falling from his hair as he did so. 

“It’s ok. I know that you could probably get a ride home… I just didn’t want you to be traveling so late in the evening… that’s just a recipe for disaster.” He responded quietly. I couldn’t disagree with that; he was right. 

"Ok." I say, smiling. "Let's go." 


	3. (For Cripes Sake- *incoherent screams*) Help! My story's dying! Anyone know story CPR?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I've got BAD NEWS:  
I don't have any ideas for this story anymore-  
The underlying plot was cute, but I can't continue it!   
If anyone wants to continue it I can give the remainder of ideas below! CREDIT ME, BUT THE STORY CAN BE YOURS!

\- Nagito gets a little sick, and over the weekend, hangs out with Hajime and becomes... interested? But yet doesn't quite know what that means. He just keeps it to himself.

\- Hajime finds himself enamored with Nagito's luck and skill, also finding himself becoming interested. 

\- Nagito, back at school, sticks with Hajime and finds that maybe he's finally got a friend after all.

\- DRAMA, DRAMA, D R A M A ! ! !

\- Something else dramatic-???

\- Nagito gets really sick and basically dies.

\- Literally the only ideas that I have in my "Ideas Book" under this story-


End file.
